Toy Story (M
Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Mario (Super Mario) *Buzz Lightyear - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr. Potato Head AS Himself *Slinky Dog AS Himself *Rex AS Himself *Hamm AS Himself *Bo Peep - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Sarge - Zazu (The Lion King) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Himself *Mrs. Davis - Herself *Baby Molly Davis - Herself *Sid Phillips - Himself *Hannah Phillips - Herself *Scud - EVIL APHIE *Barrel of Monkeys - Themselves *Etch-a-Sketch - Himself *Lenny - Himself *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Mr. Shark - Himself *Mr. Spell - Himself *RC - Himself *Robot - Himself *Rocky Gibraltar - Thumpback (Skylanders) *Snake - Himself *Troll Dolls - Themselves *Roly Poly Clown - Himself *Tikes - Themselves *Mr. Mike - Himself *Troikas - Themselves *Toy Train - Himself *Doodle Pad - Himself *See 'N Say - Himself *Rock-a-Stack - Shield Shredder (Skylanders) *Fire Truck - Himself *Dolly, Ducky, & Teddy - Themselves *Hockey Puck - Wham-Shell (Skylanders) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Ice Age Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Roshan (Ice Age) *Combat Carl - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Babyface - Lady (Lady & the Tramp) *Ducky - Hubie (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Frog - Himself *Hand-in-the-Box - Himself *Janie Doll - Herself *Pterodactyl - Himself *Jingle Joe - Himself *Legs - Herself *Rockmobile - Himself *Roller Bob - Himself *Walking Car - Himself *Whiskers - Himself *Magic 8-Ball - Himself *Marie Antoinette - Herself *Burned Rag Doll - Herself *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Himself *Yellow Soldier Toys - Themselves *Sally Doll - Herself Scenes: #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 1 - Sheriff Mario/Opening (You've Got A Friend in Me) #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 2 - The Staff Meeting/The Birthday Presents #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 3 - Sonic, the Space Ranger #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 4 - Strange Things #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 5 - Mario & Sonic Fight/Sid #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 6 - Who Will Andy Pick/A Plumber Accused #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 7 - Mario vs Sonic #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 8 - Lost at Gas Station #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 10 - Sonic Meets the Ice Age Characters #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 11 - At Sid's House #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 14 - Sonic's Arm Bandage #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 15 - Sid's Window to Andy's #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 16 - The Big One #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 17 - Sonic, I Can't do this without you #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 18 - Mario Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 19 - Play Nice #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 20 - The Chase #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's House #Toy Story (M&SFan 768 Style) Part 23 - End Credits #TOY STORY M&SFAn 768 style part 24 deleted secnes Mario as sherrff woody NSMBU Mario and Yoshi.png sonic the hedgehog as buzzlightyear Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-1.83.jpg mr patato head as himself Mr. Potato Head The Wonder Pets.jpg wonder pets as slinky Hamm.png hamm as himself MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy.png wendy as peo beepCategory:M&SFAN 768 CHANNEL